


Hold Me Down

by jyongdae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: Prompto keeps looking for validation in all the wrong places. Ardyn knows what vulnerability looks like. He's seen it in the boy a hundred times before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Halsey 'Hold Me Down' and guess what happened;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The bar is disgusting. It's dark and dingy and there isn't a patch of floor that isn't sticky.

So, their usual gig.

The place is small, but they're so used to this routine that they all know how to fit around each other in the small stage space given to them. Prompto ducks backwards more out of instinct than reflex when Noct skids slightly on the tacky floor leaning to the mic, manages to safely evade Noct's swinging guitar and side-step before he lands on Gladio's drums, all in one almost seamless move.

The spotlights over them aren't exactly bright, but the bulbs make white circles dance behind Prompto's eyes and it makes him dizzy. He looks down and tries to focus on his chords, vaguely wonders if they've actually already played this track tonight.

He sighs, flicking his head sharply to shake away the sweat dripping in his eyes. It's gotta be their last track. He's tipsy enough to be able to stand playing shows in a bar this gross and shitty but not enough to completely numb the ache in his fingertips. He kinda wants to take a nap.

Soon enough they're wrapping it up, Noct thanking the people that came to see them play, Ignis and Prompto waving and thanking too as they start to pack away their guitars, bass and electric five-string, respectively. Gladio has already climbed out from behind the drum-kit and is ordering a round of drinks.

When Prompto steps out from under the weird red stage lights, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He's aware of Ignis patting his back lightly as he slides past Prompto to the bar and then he sees him.

He's leaning against a wall on the other side of the room, hip cocked and lips crooked. There's a girl between them, and she's talking to the man, and even in the dimness of the bar, and through the rowdy bodies between them, Prompto can read her body language. She's angled towards him, and she leans in close when she laughs, letting her hand come up to rest on his arm. He smiles at her, an eyebrow raised, derisive. She doesn't notice, as she reaches for her drink, that he isn't even looking at her. Hasn't been all night. His eyes are on Prompto.

Prompto swallows thickly. He looks away but can feel heat rising up his neck. The eyes are still on him, he can feel them tracking his skin and he decides he needs a drink.

It helps, sort of. His mind grows hazier and tonight's going to go the same way all their other nights go, so he figures there's no point in avoiding it. A small part of him isn't a hundred percent sure that he even wants to and it's that kind of thinking that has him downing the bottle in a few swigs.

He's almost dizzy when he next looks for him. Ardyn. He can't help himself. The weight of his eyes on his skin has him honing in, like a heat-seeking missile.

He's in the same spot, but he's waved the girl away by now. He doesn't break eye contact as he downs the last of his drink and presses the glass down onto a nearby table. He makes a show of nodding towards the restrooms and Prompto doesn't move, doesn't make any gesture in return, but Ardyn smirks anyway.

Prompto's jostled then, as someone knocks into his back as they drunkenly stumble.

“Heeyyy, you're in the band,” a female voice slurs. Prompto gives her a brief look, mouth open and teeth showing and it's supposed to be a smile but he's distracted.

“Ha, yeah,” he says. He doesn't need to say anything else, anyway. Gladio's already jumped in, keen to take over.

When Prompto looks back to the spot on the wall, Ardyn's gone. He bites his lip. Show time.

He's almost sluggish as he leaves his friends and makes for the toilets. They don't pay it much mind, they're intoxicated and there are girls and guys fawning for their attention and they're blowing off steam. He slips through the mass of warm bodies and they barely notice he's gone.

He hesitates before he pushes open the door. It's thick wood, painted black like the walls of the place, and covered in fliers for other gigs. Somewhere near the bottom he sees a photo of them. He can see Noctis, mouth on the microphone, and Ignis with his bass behind him. He can even make out Gladio, further back, a flurry of hands and drumsticks. Prompto's face has been obscured by the camera flash glaring against the spotlights.

He feels lightheaded. He doesn't want to do this.

He reaches for the door handle.

Inside is a small room, with three stalls on one side and two sinks on the other. It's just as dark in here as it was out there, the light bulbs burned down to a cigarette yellow, and flickering. It's something out of a horror movie and Prompto dimly wonders if he's in one.

The door swings shut behind him.

Ardyn is still leaning, still smirking, and when Prompto enters, eyes down, his smirk breaks into an all-out grin.

“My, you came,” he says, all feigned surprise. It's quieter in the toilets. Prompto can still hear the thudding of the heavy music and the general hum and yelling from outside, although the rushing in his ears makes it difficult. Ardyn's voice however, that mocking lilt, cuts right through it all. “Then again, you always do.”

Prompto's eyes are on the floor and everything is just a little bit fuzzy. Ardyn draws him back in.

“Come on, then,” he says, and his tone takes on a sharper quality. “What are you waiting for?”

Prompto takes a step, the sole of his shoe squeaking against wet tile, and then he takes another step and another one after that and by the time he reaches Ardyn, he's got hands on his shirt roughly guiding him backwards into the nearest stall.

Ardyn lets go and pulls the door to a close behind him, slides the deadbolt into place and Prompto doesn't have to be told. He's already on his knees.

“You _are_ a good boy, aren't you?” Ardyn says, and Prompto knows he's being patronising, he knows that wasn't a compliment, but a thrum of warmth spreads out over his skin in a shiver all the same. He bites his tongue.

Ardyn reaches out with a hand and is gentle as he lets his fingers run down the side of Prompto's face. It's when they reach his chin that they become hard and grasp Prompto's jaw firmly, jerking him up to look at him. Prompto is forced to look Ardyn in the eye, and once their eyes meet, he finds that it's suddenly difficult to look away.

“ _Aren't you?_ ”

Prompto shudders again, but this time it runs cold, a bolt of ice melting down his neck and he nods, doesn't realise he's doing it, but he knows what Ardyn wants. He's twisting his face free of Ardyn's hold and leaning forward to nuzzle against him, in the crux of his thigh and this is the most awkward bit, once he gets past this bit the rest will be fine, the rest will follow. He knows the routine.

The stiff denim of Ardyn's jeans is rough against Prompto's skin but he knows that Ardyn likes this bit, likes to see Prompto acting needy underneath him, likes to see him really _whine_ for it. Prompto can feel the wet mess on the cubicle floor seeping into his jeans and his knees are digging into an awkward dip in the tile grout.

“You know what, Prompto? I'm feel generous today. How about we skip straight to the fun part, hm?”

Prompto looks up at Ardyn, face deep in his crotch, and Ardyn's grin is hungry. Prompto wonders if Ardyn knows how much he hates this. Of course he does.

Prompto pulls away but doesn't reach for Ardyn's zipper. His hands are neatly behind his back, fingers interlaced. He's a good boy. He knows his place.

Ardyn unzips and pulls himself out, half hard and Prompto knows it's from the satisfaction of having Prompto this way more than having his face rubbing against his dick.

With one hand holding himself and the other on his hip, Prompto waits to be told and gets a single raised brow in return. _Well?_

He takes a deep breath to ground himself. This is fine. If he didn't want this then he wouldn't have come would he? Of course not. He licks his lips wet.

He opens his mouth and lets his tongue poke out as Ardyn takes a step closer, crowding him in. He angles himself so that he can more easily drag his tongue along the underside of Ardyn's cock, mouth open only enough for his tongue to poke out so that when he reaches the head, his lips naturally suck closed around it. He kisses Ardyn like that, long, slow strokes of his tongue, followed by the press of soft lips against his glans. Ardyn hums with satisfaction above him. This is how Ardyn likes to start things.

When Ardyn's hand slips from his hip to slide into Prompto's hair, he knows to stay still, to let his mouth fall open wider so that Ardyn can slide his cock inside and he feels Ardyn hardening fully in his mouth, cock thickening and weighing down on his tongue. His eyelids flutter closed at the sensation and behind him his hands are twitching uncertainly. He can feel his own hardness filling out his pants.

Ardyn's cock is big and Prompto always needs a moment to adjust and try to set his jaw in a way that his teeth won't scrape, but Ardyn has never been one to pay interest to Prompto's needs. His fingers tighten in his hair.

“ _Today, Prompto_ ,” Ardyn says, and Prompto brings his tongue up to the underside of Ardyn's cock to pacify him.

He pulls back slowly, tongue pressing up and lets his lips drag wetly over him. He's watching Ardyn watching him, looking for any signs that he's doing something wrong, but Ardyn simply looks on, as arrogantly expectant as ever. He hollows his cheeks and sucks.

For a while, Ardyn lets him do this. He lets him do all the work. Starting with just a little, sucking more of him inside with each effort, he lets Prompto work him over. He's chatty as he watches his cock disappear into Prompto's mouth, just talking talking talking and Prompto presses his eyes shut against it, as if that'll block the words out. But he knows he needs them.

“Just look at you,” he says. “Just look at the way I fill you up. How does it feel? Do I feel good in your mouth? How about your throat?”

With that he holds Prompto's head still for a moment and presses in, just a little but just enough. Just enough to test Prompto's gag reflex, which twitches, and has him shaking.

Ardyn laughs as he pulls back enough to breath and Prompto gasps and then Ardyn is planting both hands on the sides of Prompto's face and is easing himself in deeper.

This is the part where the shame really sets in.

Ardyn is slow, but holds Prompto's head firm, and sighs.

“You're so good. You're so good for me.”

Prompto's eyes are watering and he's heating up and trying not to buck. His knees hurt and he can feel spit on his chin and his cock is so fucking hard.

Ardyn starts fucking him like that. Slow strokes at first. Prompto's held fast and he almost chokes, inhaling Ardyn's cock when a foot presses against his own hard dick.

“Mm. You need this don't you? You should be grateful. Giving you what you need like this.” His foot nudges harder and for a moment Prompto thinks he's going to hyperventilate. His whole body is vibrating. “Do you need more?”

The tears spill over and Prompto nods. Ardyn's a goddamned vampire.

“Of course you do, puppy. Let me look after you.”

He thrusts hard, until Prompto's face is pressed tight against him and it's all Prompto can do to breath. He sets up a rhythm and uses Prompto like this, rough, dirty.

“You were made for this, you know,” Ardyn is saying above him. “I wonder what your _fans_ would think, if they knew you were like this. If they knew how _needy_ and _desperate_ you are.”

Amid the cock in his throat and the stale piss soaking into his jeans, Prompto wonders just how good at taking Ardyn's cock he can be, if he's still making so many sentences above him. But sometimes Ardyn knows just what to say.

“You must be an angel. Look how good you are. Just taking it. A fucking angel.”

And then Prompto's whining, and he's coming in his pants and Ardyn is laughing at him, holding him up by his hair as Prompto's whole body softens underneath him, fucking his mouth through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Then Ardyn stops thrusting altogether and just presses in, hard, as far into Prompto as he can reach and he holds him there for a moment, rolling his hips and Prompto thinks this might be it. He might just asphyxiate on Ardyn's cock and die right here in this shitty bar. His throat is burning.

Then he's pulling out fast and Prompto is gasping and hiccuping, saliva connecting them even after they're separated and Ardyn angles Prompto's face up towards him as he comes over his lips and eyelashes.

Prompto feels the hot splash against his skin and just as quickly as the rush of Ardyn's twisted compliments had burned through him, he feels cold again. Right in the pit of his stomach. He looks away. His hands fall to his sides.

Ardyn sighs, pleased as punch. He releases Prompto's hair and runs his thumb along the line of his jaw. It's tender and perverse and Prompto wants to cry for real.

“That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

He tucks his dick back in his pants and unlocks the stall door. He makes to leave but stops for a second, and now that's it's done, Prompto is back to where he was before, the nervous swelling of his lungs making his chest feel like a sweater four sizes too small. Ardyn reaches into his wallet and pulls out a banknote. He drops it to the scummy floor before Prompto.

“Buy yourself a drink. Toodles.”

The stall door swings heavily behind him with a metal clang and as the door to the bar opens, the room is momentarily filled with a wave of noise, music and people and Prompto almost imagines he hears his friends looking for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
